superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Zula Patrol (2005)
Created by: Deborah M. Manchester, Ph.D. * Head Writers: Cydne Clark, Steven Granat * Writers: Patsi Anasti, Dennis Haley, Tedd Anasti, Barbara Herndon, Marcy Brown, Ken Koonce, Cydne Clark, Ken Koonce, Cydne Clark, Glenn Leopold, Jill Gorey, Michael Maler, Mark Driop, Michael Merton, Nicole Dubuc, Erik Patterson, David Ehrman, Sean Roche, Evelyn A-R Gabai, Jessica Scott, Don Gillies, Dean Stefan, Steven Granat * Executive Producer: Deborah M. Manchester, Ph.D. * Executive Producer: Beth Hubbard * Co-Executive Producer: Dana Tafoya - Booton * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Dan Angel, Bruce Stein * CGI Director: Brian Kindregan * Storyboard Supervisor/Director: Adam Henry, Karl Toerge * CGI Supervisor: Kevin Johnson * Art Director: Deborah M. Manchester, Ph.D., Ellen Jin Over * Character/Prop Design: Darrel Bowen, Susan Crossley, Kim Roberson, Tara Nicole Whitaker * Background Design: Bill Thyen * Storyboards: Juius Agumatang, Marty Murphy, Andrew Austin, Debra Pugh, Bob Curtis, Theresa Pettengill, Adam Henry, Carl Raggio, Elaine Hultgren, Jeana Sohn, Elizabeth Ito, Pablo Solis, Kevin Johnson, Mike Sosnowski, Carol Lay, Bill Thyen, Max Martinez, Karl Toerge, Anthony Michaels, Hugo Morales, Niki Yang * Storyboard Revisions: Julius Aguimatang, Egidio V. Dalchele, Beth Sleven, Tara Nicole Whitaker * Animatics: Ed Schimara * Color Models & Backgrounds: Color Paper Studios * Animation Timing Director: Modern Animation * Casting and Voice Director: Jamie Simone * Recording Coordinator: Lindsey K. Myers * Sound Effects Editor: Mark Lanza * ReRecording Mixer: Michael S. Clark C.A.S. * Dialogue Recordists: Eric Lewis, Arnie Geher * Edited by: Terry T. Marlin * Dialogue Editors: Mike Garcia, Terry Reiff * Production Manager: Tim Wolkiewicz * 3D Prdouction Coordinators: Michaela Zerbib, Tina Wantig * Interstitial Producer: Jodi Smith * Production Assistants: Colleen Egan, Shelia Davis, Marty Scahill, Pooneh Nasrollanhia * Music & Main Title Music by: Jeff Danna * Music Editor: Mark Ryan * Technical Director: Denny Densmore * Overseas Supervisor: Nic Camecho * Animation Production Services by: Koko Animation * Science, Education, & Script Consultants: Shelly Bonus, Gaye Pettibone, Tom Burns, Mary Radnofsky, Shelia Davis, Gerri Smith, Kevin Grazier, Andrea Tompkins, Christian Howard * Script Clearance: Act One * Legal ClearanceL Oraine Shevin * BS&P: Lana Nichols * Special Thanks: Erik J. Anderson, Dorothy Manchester, West River Capital, Michael Montgomery, Steve Reichard, Michelle Nichols, Les Abell, Gay Pettibone, Karen Andre, Jose Francisco Salgado, Tom Burns, Katehrine Sullivan, Cathy Carlisle, Kathleen Swan, Scott Davis, Pooneh Nasrollahnia, Lee Chapman, Ryan Hubbard, Linda Darragh, Brook Johnson, Shelia Davis, Anita Ward, Colleen Egan, Kim Wahley, Su Hartwig, Syndy Ziegenfuss, Michael Hubbard, Karen Kurek, The Adler Planetarium, Oakwood Elementary School, COSI (Center of Science & Industry) * Gotham Entertainment * Kambooteron Productions * The Hatchery LLC * The Zula Patrol * © 2005 Zula ® USA, LLC. All rights reserved * Closed Captioning for The Zula Patrol is brought to you by the United States Department of Education * University of North Carolina Telvision - UNC-TV * American Public Television - aptonline.org Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Gotham Entertainment Category:Kambooteron Productions Category:The Hatchery Category:UNC-TV Category:American Public Television Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids